Grey Prince Zote
Grey Prince Zote – boss pojawiający się w grze Hollow Knight. Został wprowadzony w aktualizacji Hidden Dreams. Jest to silniejsza wersja Zote'a ze snu Bretty. Charakterystyka Grey Prince Zote wygląda podobnie jak Zote the Mighty, ale jest znacznie większy i bardziej barczysty, a także posiada szerszą głowę. Jego płaszcz nie zasłania również całego ciała. Grey Prince Zote posługuje się również większym mieczem, który zadaje teraz obrażenia. Boss thumb|left|Posąg Zote'a w pokoju Bretty Aby Grey Prince Zote stał się dostępny, gracz musi uratować Zote'a w Greenpath i Deepnest, a następnie pokonać go podczas Trial of the Warrior w Colosseum of Fools. Bretta musi być również uratowana w Fungal Wastes. Gdy Zote powróci do Dirtmouth, Bretta zakocha się w nim i będzie wysłuchiwać jego pięćdziesięciu-siedmiu przykazań. Udekoruje również swój dom na nowo, ozdobami nowego kochanka. W jej piwnicy gracz będzie mógł znaleźć posąg Zote'a. Po uderzeniu w posąg Dream Nailem, gracz przeniesie się do snu Bretty w którym spotka wyidealizowaną wersję Zote'a. Arena Grey Prince Zote'a jest dość szeroka - w tle Bretta leży na sofie, otoczona przez Zote'y, które ją wachlują. Na początku walki Grey Prince zeskakuje na arenę jako czarna, zgarbiona sylwetka. Gracz może go wtedy uderzyć Dream Nailem aby pozyskać Soul przed walką. Następnie Grey Prince Zote wstaje, unosi miecz i wydaje z siebie okrzyk bojowy, a walka się zaczyna. W trakcie potyczki Grey Prince Zote może poruszać się po arenie, aby zbliżyć się do gracza i zadać obrażenia kontaktowe, albo wykonać jeden ze swoich manewrów. Posiada kilka ataków: thumb|Grey Prince Zote wymachujący swoim mieczem *Grey Prince Zote wymachuje przed sobą mieczem, szarżując na gracza, na bieżąco zmieniając kierunki gdy zachodzi taka potrzeba. Gracz może nad nim przeskakiwać i odbijać się uderzając pod siebie Nailem. Grey Prince Zote wykonuje ten atak od koło 2,5 do 3,5 sekundy. Gdy skończy, położy się na ziemi i wytworzy dwie fale uderzeniowe, z których jedna pomknie w lewo i w prawo. Fale są dość niskie i przemierzają całą arenę. Można nad nimi przeskoczyć lub użyć Shade Cloak. Grey Prince Zote podnosi się krótko po wytworzeniu fal. *Grey Prince Zote wyskakuje w powietrze i następnie ląduje, starając się zgnieść przy tym gracza. Przy lądowaniu wytwarza dwie małe fale uderzeniowe, z których jedna sunie w lewo a druga w prawo. Fale te kończą się przy krawędziach areny. Grey Prince Zote może wykonać do trzech skoków z rzędu. Czasami łączy ten atak z innym manewrem: będąc w powietrzu przekształca się w czarny słup i znika z areny. Po chwili daje się słyszeć jego głos i Grey Prince Zote opada na arenę, tworząc dwie wysokie fale uderzeniowe które zmierzają w przeciwnych do siebie kierunkach. Grey Prince Zote stara się wylądować w miejscu w którym spodziewa się gracza, a nie w którym ostatnio wykrył gracza. *Grey Prince Zote wyskakuje w górę i opuszcza w dół swój miecz, starając się namierzyć gracza. Przy lądowaniu wytwarza również dwie fale uderzeniowe, z których jedna sunie do lewej krawędzi areny, a druga do prawej. Fala znajdująca się w kierunku w który patrzy Grey Prince Zote będzie wyższa od drugiej. Gracz może nad nią przeskoczyć używając Monarch Wings lub ominąć przy użyciu Shade Cloak. Grey Prince Zote może czasami wykonać piruet w powietrzu, aby poprawić miejsce w którym wyląduje. *Grey Prince Zote wypluwa Zotelingi, które będą atakowały gracza na swój sposób. Podczas pierwszej walki, a także kolejnych, Grey Prince Zote wypluwa Winged Zoteling. Od drugiej walki wypluwa Hopping Zoteling. Są one wytwarzane poprzez wyplucie ich w górę. Przeciwnicy ci aktywują się dość szybko w locie i Grey Prince Zote może wytworzyć od jednego do trzech w danym momencie, jeden po drugim. Pozostają na arenie aż zostaną zabite. Z każdą kolejną walką zadają o połowę więcej obrażeń, początkowo zadając jedynie jedną maskę. *Grey Prince Zote wydaje z siebie okrzyk bojowy i przywołuje od 3 do 4 Volatile Zoteling, które pojawiają się w różnych miejscach areny. Po chwili eksplodują, zadając graczowi dwie maski obrażeń. Mogą również eksplodować przy zetknięciu z graczem. Nie zadają obrażeń samemu bossowi. Zadawane przez nie obrażenia zwiększają się z każdą walką. thumb|Ogłuszony Grey Prince Zote W trakcie walki Grey Prince Zote może być ogłuszony, jeśli gracz zada mu odpowiednią ilość uderzeń w serii. Boss upada wtedy na plecy i nie może się przez jakiś czas podnieść. Gracz może wykorzystać ten czas aby się uleczyć, lub zadać bossowi silniejsze uderzenie. Grey Prince Zote podnosi się sam po jakimś czasie, lub po tym jak gracz go ponownie trafi. Gracz może stoczyć walkę z Grey Prince Zotem maksymalnie dziesięć razy, poprzez posąg w Dirtmouth. Z każdym kolejnym pokonaniem Grey Prince Zote otrzymuje o 100 punktów zdrowia więcej, do maksymalnie 1500 za pierwsze cztery walki. Jego ataki również zadają więcej masek obrażeń - jedną przez pierwsze trzy walki, dwie podczas czwartej, oraz jedną dodatkową za każde kolejne starcie. Po tym jak zostanie pokonany po raz pierwszy, gracz otrzymuje 300 Essence. Grey Prince Zote rozpływa się po pokonaniu i gracz opuszcza sen Bretty. Podczas samej walki z Grey Prince Zotem gracz ma kilka momentów na leczenie się, ale nie jest ono zalecane od ósmej walki, ponieważ Grey Prince Zote zadaje więcej niż sześć masek obrażeń. Bossa należy pokonać tak szybko jak to możliwe, ponieważ z czasem unikanie jego ataków może być trudniejsze. Gracz może bez przeszkód używać Fragile Strength i Fragile Heart, ponieważ w przypadku bycia pokonanym przez bossa, nie zostaną one zniszczone. Jeśli gracz zginie podczas walki, to obudzi się po prostu obok posągu Zote'a. Charmy wspierające Nail są tutaj bardzo przydatne, podobnie jak zaklęcie Desolate Dive/Descending Dark, które pozwala unikać ataków bossa i zadawać mu przy tym obrażenia. Grey Prince Zote może otrzymać dużo obrażeń podczas gdy wypluwa Zotelingi. Godmaster Dream Nail Muzyka }} Osiągnięcia Ciekawostki thumb|Złoty posąg Zote'a *Po każdym kolejnym pokonaniu tego bossa, wokół posągu Zote'a będą się zapalały kolejne świeczki, do maksymalnie czterech. Po 10 pokonaniu posąg stanie się również złoty. **Przed aktualizacją Lifeblood, wokół posągu mogło być zapalonych 10 świeczek. Zostało to prawdopodobnie zmienione, aby zaznaczyć kiedy Bretta opuszcza Dirtmouth. *Bretta będzie klaskać za każdym razem gdy gracz otrzyma obrażenia, a gdy Grey Prince Zote zostanie ogłuszony, to Zote'y w tle będą przerażone. *Od aktualizacji The Grimm Troupe dialog Dream Nail Bretty zmieni się po tym jak Grey Prince Zote zostanie pokonany po raz pierwszy, a później po raz trzeci. **Po czwartym pokonaniu bossa, Bretta opuszcza Dirtmouth i nie pojawia się nigdzie w Hallownest. *Za każde kolejne pokonanie, Grey Prince Zote otrzyma nowy tytuł który będzie się wyświetlał razem z innymi, jeden na drugim, gdy boss pojawia się na arenie. **(poziom 9) Invincible, **(poziom 8) Fearless, **(poziom 7) Sensual, **(poziom 6) Mysterious, **(poziom 5) Enchanting, **(poziom 4) Vigorous, **(poziom 3) Diligent, Overwhelming, **(poziom 2) Gorgeous, Passionate, **(poziom 1) Terrifying, Beautiful, Powerful, Grey Prince Zote *Niektóre ataki Grey Prince Zote'a są wzorowane na atakach Zote'a którymi próbuje się on posługiwać w Colosseum of Fools, lecz tym razem są wykonywane poprawnie. en:Grey Prince Zote Kategoria:Bossowie z Hallownest